The Boys Soccer Girls
by Addicted.x
Summary: SasuHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno, NaruSaku. The school decides to make an end to the girls’ soccer team, to form a new boys’ team. So why not go to an all boys-school, and play soccer? As a boy? REWRITTEN.
1. The Bet REWRITTEN

**A/N**

**Right.**

**I read this over and I was embarrassed.  
Not a little embarrassed like 'Oh. Ugh.'  
But REALLY embarrassed like 'Oh SHIT! I actually got REVIEWS for this CRAP?!'  
Eh yeah.  
I was very, very, very embarrassed.  
So… I decided to re-write this shit.  
Please Enjoy!**

**The Boy's Soccer Girls.**

**SasuHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno, NaruSaku. The school decides to make an end to the girls' soccer team, to form a new boys' team. So why not go to an all boys-school, and play soccer? As a boy? REWRITTEN.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**Chapter 1: **The Bet.

"YOU'RE GOING TO DO WHAT?!" Ino yelled as she made a what-are-you-talking-about face. "No…you're not doing that…no…" she murmured as Tenten glared.  
"I am doing it. And so are you!" Tenten looked at the rest. "And if you're not coming with me, I'll go by myself!"

**F L A S H B A C K**

"_THEY'RE GOING TO DO WHAT?!" Tenten yelled as she looked at the poster.  
Temari frowned. "We are the best girls-team in Konoha! We made it to the nationals last year!" __  
Tenten glared at the poster. "And why are they replacing us by another boys team?! That just doesn't make any sense!"  
The bell rang in Makimo* High..  
All the girls walked to their classroom.  
Except of the angry girls of the soccer team.  
"You'll find something about it." Hinata tried to comfort her. "You always do…"_

**E N D F L A S H B A C K****  
**.

**xx  
**.  
.**  
**So…they were at Tenten's house.  
And Tenten just told them her plan…  
"You won't do it."  
Oh. And Kiba was there too.  
He smirked. "You don't have the guts to do it."  
Tenten glared at her best male friend. "Hell yeah I'll do it." She said. Kiba's smirk got wider. "Ok. Deal. Ya'll go to Daiki* High and pretend you're a boy. If you guys aren't discovered yet at the end of the school year, I'll treat ya'll… doesn't matter whatever it is."  
Tenten grinned. "We'll do it." She said.  
"Tenten. Who said we joined you?" Temari said calmly. "I mean, you do realize we are girls."  
Tenten looked at her friends' faces separately. "Do you girls realize that if we manage to get into the boys' soccer team, we get to play against Iwao* High…"  
Hinata stared at the ground, Sakura was frowning and looking at Tenten. Temari was staring out the window and Ino's eyes were red.  
"So, if we make it to the nationals with the boys' team, we'll probably face them in one of the matches…" Ino said softly.  
"And we DO want to beat them, right?" Tenten said with the hard tone.  
"Yeah, but…" the girls muttered.  
"Ino." Tenten looked at Ino. "You DO know that Daiki High has very, very _fine_ men."  
Ino giggled.  
"Temari." Tenten looked at Temari. "Do you know that Daiki High has a special material arts club? You know, just like in Makimo* High, but in Makimo High, you're not allowed because you're a _girl. _This is your chance to show them how wrong they are!"  
"And Hinata." Hinata looked at Tenten with a little worry in her eyes. "Hina." She said. "You always said you wanted to something out of your character. Something new." Hinata bit her lower lip. "And this is your chance to test your acting skills! You want to be a great actress, don't you? Then show us how good you are!"  
Kiba grinned. Tenten looked at Kiba and he winked.  
She was good.

.  
**xx  
**.

"Eh tell me...why am I doing this?" Sakura asked.  
They were in the mall.  
Shopping. For boys stuff.  
Tenten grinned. "Because Kiba is going to treat us if we win the bet..." She smiled.  
Sakura rolled her eyes. Right.  
Kiba pointed at a shop. "There is where I usually go when I need clothes." The stores name was "Guys Style."  
The girls sweat dropped.  
"Wow, it sure is an original name." Ino whispered to Hinata and she giggled.  
"Come on!" Tenten yelled as she dragged the girls inside.

.  
**xx  
**.

"Kiba." a guy with a black coat walked to them.  
"Shino. Hey." Kiba greeted the guy. "Girls, this is Shino, a friend of mine. His parents own this store and he's going to help us with your looks." Tenten glared. "You told me you wouldn't tell anyone."  
Kiba smiled nervously. "I had to." He said. "I mean, what would you think if a few guys came into a girl store, and tried some girl clothes?"  
Tenten glared harder.  
"Oh, come on, Tenten. Shino is here to help us."  
"And don't forget Sai." Shino said.  
"More people?!" Tenten asked Kiba.  
"He's a make-up artist!" Kiba said while trying to calm Tenten down. "He'll transform you girls a guy!"  
"Come on Tenten…let's get some clothes." Sakura said.

.  
**xx  
**.

Shino took everyone to the back of the store. "Just take anything you'd like." He said. "Go on."  
The girls immediately looked around the store and tried them on.  
In the end, everyone had their new clothes on.  
Sakura had a black skater pants with a too big red shirt with the shop's logo on.  
Tenten had a green pants and a black shirt.  
Hinata had black pants and a dark blue vest.  
Temari… had brown jeans and a grey shirt.  
"You girls look good in guys' clothes." Kiba said, grinning.  
"But there are a few problems." Tenten said and she pointed at her breasts. "What are we going to do with these?" she asked.  
Kiba grinned at Shino. "That's where Sai enters the scene."

.  
**xx  
**.

"Don't. Touch. My. Hair." Temari growled when Sai's hand was inches away.  
Temari twitched. "I'll kill you if you do."  
Kiba sighed. "Temari…" he tried.  
"NO ONE TOUCHES MY HAIR EXCEPT OF THE ONES I GIVE PERMISSION TO!" the yelled. "I don't give you permission to touch MY holy hair!"  
Sai sighed. "I'll give you girls a wig."  
The girls squealed in relief.  
Sai disappeared.  
"Why is hair so important to girls?" Kiba asked, sighing while massaging his temples.  
Tenten glared. "Hair is very, very important." She said.  
"It isn't important at all." Kiba said, closing his eyes.  
"Oh yeah? Do you want me to cut your hair?" Sakura asked with a dangerous look in her eyes.  
"NO." Kiba said fast.  
Tenten smirked.

.  
**xx  
**.

"Oh shoot."  
7 boys were walking on street.  
"I've signed you girls in. The school accepts you."  
Tenten raised one eyebrow. "Don't you have to send a kind of dossier or something?" she asked.  
Kiba grinned. "My uncle…he works as janitor at the school."  
Tenten grinned. "You're…great."  
Kiba smirked. "I know, Tenten."  
"But…what are our names?" Ino asked.  
Kiba grinned and gave Tenten a paper.  
"WHAT?!"

.  
**xx  
**.

"When does school start?" Temari asked.  
"Lower your voice, Temari." Kiba instructed.  
They were practicing. Again.  
"You girls still have…2 weeks left to be a boy."  
They sweat dropped.  
"Act cool, Hinata." Shino said when the shy Hyuuga walked. "Bolder. Exaggerate."  
Hinata nodded.  
"These bandages around my breasts are killing me." Sakura glared at Kiba.  
He grinned. "The bet…" he said.  
Sakura glared at Tenten.  
"Well, at least we're cute boys!" Tenten smiled.  
"Hmpf." Sakura huffed. "The school better has some Adonisses walking around there to make me forgive you this, Tenten."

.  
**xx  
**.

**The day.**"I have a surprise."  
Everyone was at Tenten's house.  
Kiba was there too because he had to bring them to school.  
"Tell us." Ino said.  
"I'm going to attend Daiki High." The girls squealed and hugged him. "COOOL!" they yelled.  
"Hurry up, girls." He said as he gave them their uniform. "It's showtime…"

.  
**xx  
**.

"Hello." They had arrived at Daiki High.  
A guy with grey hair and a book in front of his face walked to them.  
"You guys must be Haru Satoshi, Taro Takeshi, Hisao Hiroshi, Yuu Isao,  
Sadao Tatsuya. And of course Inuzuka Kiba."  
The man smiled behind his mask. "I am Hatake Kakashi. Please follow me to your rooms."  
They walked to a kind of large house. "In this house you all sleep. I'll walk you to your rooms."

.  
**xx  
**.

"Here is your room, Satoshi." They stopped at room nr. 2.  
Sakura nodded and walked into the room.

"Hiroshi, this is your room." Hinata took his stuff and opened the door.

"Isao, you will be staying here." Ino nodded and took the keys.

"Takeshi. This will be your room." Tenten nodded, took the keys and opened the door.

"Who the…"

"Heck."

"Are."

"You."

A pair of blue, black, brown and white eyes looked at them.  
'Room mates!' they all thought and cursed in their mind. 'They didn't tell us that we had room mates! Male room mates'

Hatake Kakashi walked outside, leaving the boys' dormitory.  
"Oh…forgot to tell them they had a room mate…well, they will find out anyway…" and walked away, reading his book.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**A/N**

**Right.  
I hope this version is better than the previous one :D**

**Please review!**

xx. Addicted.x

.

.**T_ranslations._**

*******Makimo****: Japanese girl name meaning 'superior child' Makimo High is the girls' high school.**

*******Daiki****: Japanese boy name meaning: 1) great glory, 2) great noble. 3)great tree. Daiki High is the guys' high school.**

*******Iwao****: Japanese boy name meaning 'Stone Man.'**

Names. Last name and then the first name. so;  
Haruno Sakura: Haru (last name,Haruno) Satoshi (first name, Sakura)

Haruno Sakura= Haru Satoshi.  
Tenten = Taro Takeshi  
Hyuuga Hinata = Hisao Hiroshi  
Ino = Yuu Isao  
Temari = Sadao Tatsuya


	2. On The Soccerfield REWRITTEN

**A/N**

**And here's chapter 2 of The Boy's Soccer Girls…**

Names; Last name and then the first name. so;

Haruno Sakura= Haru Satoshi.  
Tenten = Taro Takeshi  
Hyuuga Hinata = Hisao Hiroshi  
Ino = Yuu Isao  
Temari = Sadao Tatsuya

Please Enjoy!

I do not own Naruto.  
.  
**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**Chapter 2: **On The Soccer Field.

She was not comfortable. She was NOT comfortable!  
'Here goes nothing…' she thought as she looked at the blonde-and-blue-eyed person, and opened her mouth.  
"My name is Haru Satoshi. I am new here and I guess we're room mates."  
A smile formed on the lips of the blonde. "OKAY!!" he yelled. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto!" He said and walked to a pile of clothes. Naruto threw the clothes on the ground and showed the bed. "I guess you'll be sleeping in this bed." He said and Sakura nodded.  
She put her bag on the bed and put some on it. Clothes, soccer shoes, towels, toothbrush…  
"Lemme help you." Naruto said as he took the soccer shoes.  
"No, give it back." Sakura was panicking and grabbed the other end of the shoe.  
"No, I want to help you!" Naruto pulled back.  
Sakura pulled and Naruto too.  
"Give. It. Back!" Sakura said.  
"No!" Naruto didn't let go.  
The two kept pulling…and they fell on the ground, just like the shoes. Some long, white things fell on the ground.  
"OH GOD!" Naruto stood up and jumped on the bed. "OH GOD!"  
Sakura, who fell on her back, sat up straight. She looked at the tampons, which were spread through the room.  
"Why. Do. You. have. Those. Things. In. Your. Shoes?!" Naruto asked, eyes wide while pointing at the tampons.  
Sakura bit her lower lip. This was not good…

.  
**xx  
**.

"Well, answer my question. Is it so hard?"  
Hinata tried not to blush. 'I am a man!' she thought. 'I am a man!' she inhaled and said: "Hisao Hiroshi."  
The guy raised one eyebrow. "And what are you doing in my room?" his black eyes who were boring onto her skull didn't help her nervousness.  
"I'm new here and I guess I am your room mate."  
The black eyed guy "Hn"-ed.  
Hinata walked to the empty bed and unpacked her stuff. When she was finished, she turned around and was that the guy was watching.  
"A few rules." The guy said. "1, don't be annoying or I'll kick your ass. 2, don't think we are friends because we are room mates. 3, I am the boss. 4, mind your own business. 5, no looking through my stuff. 6, I don't like talking. So don't talk to me if I don't talk to you. 7, if you are too stupid to not to believe it, I can make your stay here a hell." And he out of the room.  
Hinata sighed. "Just my luck." she murmured. "I wanna bet that the rest have cute roommates." She took her keys and walked out of the room.

.  
**xx  
**.

"I'm your roommate." Ino said.  
"Hm." The guy said. He was lying on his bed. "Your bed is over there." The guy pointed at the other bed.  
Ino sighed and unpacked her stuff. "By the way," she said when she put her clothes in the closet. "My name is Yuu Isao."  
A "Hm." Was her answer.  
"And yours?" Ino tried to start a conversation. Too bad for her, he didn't want to talk. Ino sighed, took her keys, cell phone and walked to the door. "Nara Shikamaru." He said before she walked out of the door. She looked at him for a second, seeing him looking at her. She grinned and walked away.

.  
**xx  
**.

"Well?"  
Tenten raised one eyebrow. 'Geez…he sounds like he's already waiting for years for me to answer…he seems pretty arrogant to me.' she thought. "My name is Taro Takeshi." She said. "I'm your room mate."  
The guy didn't move. "I am Hyuuga Neji." He said after a pause.  
She nodded and walked to her bed. She looked out of the window and saw the soccer fields. She couldn't wait till she could go outide and play soccer.  
"You play soccer?"  
Tenten turned around. Neji was talking to her. 'Maybe…he isn't that bad.' She thought as she nodded.  
"I wanna bet you couldn't even make it to the second string."  
'Or maybe he's is even worse than I thought.' Tenten frowned. "Oh, why?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.  
Neji smirked. "You look like a girl."  
Tenten almost wanted to say: "And I'm proud of it!" but remember that she was a guy. Shit. "You're the one with long hair." She said and looked at his long, beautiful brown, silky hair.  
Neji glared. "At least that's the only feminine thing about me." He said and glared.  
Tenten grinned. "Yeah right." she said as she turned around and unpacked her stuff.  
"If I were you." she heard him say. "I would be nice to me."  
Tenten turned to him and smirked. "And why would I, oh, Mr. Arrogant-Girl-Hair?"  
Neji smirked. "Because." He said. "I'm the captain of the guys soccer team. I choose who will be in the team and who will be not in the team."

.  
**xx  
**.

Temari looked around in her room.  
It was empty, except for two beds.  
She unpacked her stuff and looked around.  
It was so…quiet.  
Temari sighed. She didn't like silence. She hated it. It made her feel like…she was all alone.  
Someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" she said.  
The door opened.  
"Kiba?"  
Kiba stood in the door opening and smiled. "Hey roommate" Kiba walked in, to the empty bed and looked around. "It's…empty in here."  
She nodded.  
They unpacked their stuff and after that, they sat on the bed and…looked at each other.  
In silence.  
"So…" Temari broke the silence. "Do you think that this will work?"  
Kiba thought about it. "I don't know… I mean, you girls are the number 1 soccer girls in Konoha… but there is still a huge difference between girls and boys."  
Temari raised one eyebrow.  
"I don't have anything against girls." He smiled. "But…don't take this wrong, ok?" he thought how he could bring it without making Temari angry. "Well…you know… boys are better than girls."  
Temari frowned. "Why do boys always think they are better?" and she walked out of the room, leaving a confused Kiba. '  
"I thought I told her to not get it wrong." he growled. "I really don't understand girls…"

.  
**xx  
**.

Shit.  
This was not funny.  
NOT funny!!  
She looked at the tampons.  
Naruto looked at the tampons too.  
Sakura tried to make up an excuse. Suddenly, the took one, unwrapped it and put it in her nose. "Look, I use it to stop my nosebleeds."  
Naruto looked at her like she was an alien. "You are insane." He said. "Insane." And he walked out of the room.  
Sakura sighed and took the tampon out her nose. "Shit."

.  
**xx  
**.

TRRIIIINNNGG… TRRIIINNNGGGGG…  
Sakura took her cell phone out if her pocket. "Hello?"  
"Hey, Sakura."  
Sakura smiled. "Temari." She said.  
"Hey…you wanna play soccer?"  
Sakura grinned. "Of coarse." She said.  
"Ok, I give you ten minutes, I see you on the soccer fields. And bring a ball." And she hung up.  
Sakura quickly put on her training clothes and took her soccer ball. And went to the fields. Everyone was there.  
Hinata wore her usual blue training outfit, Temari her yellow, Tenten her green and Ino her purple.  
And she herself had her red training clothes on.  
"Come one, lets go!" Temari said.  
Sakura could tell by the was she was talking that Temari was angry.  
The girls made up two teams, Sakura and Hinata, and Tenten and Temari. They had to try to score, while Ino stood in the goal.  
After an hour, Sakura and Hinata had scored 3 times and Ino and Temari 4.  
Hinata had the ball and passed it to Sakura.  
Temari pushed Sakura aside and took the ball over and passed it to Tenten.  
Tenten shot the ball but Ino caught the bal.  
She threw it to Sakura, who passed it to Hinata, who ran to the goal she passed it to Temari, who gave the ball a hard kick, and scored.  
"Well done!" Sakura high fifed and Ino smiled.  
"You play like girls." They turned to the voice and saw… their roommates.

.  
**xx  
**.

"Seriously, why do you hate me? Just let me play some soccer, dammit!" Tenten was getting mad. Just when she thought she could chill, Mister Arrogant-Girl-Hair had to come up.  
Neji smirked. "I have nothing against you and your girly way of playing soccer."  
The other boys chuckled.  
Then, Neji's face turned serious. "At Daiki High, everything we do, we do it serious. Everything. We don't play around. In the world, there is only a place for number ones." He looked at them all and then looked in Tenten's eyes. "So if you don't want to be serious, go away and don't bother us."  
Tenten was speechless.  
"I've got enough of your arrogance!" Temari yelled.  
The boys looked at her.  
Temari was red and walked to Neji. "Who do you think you are?!" she yelled as she poked in his chest. "Why do you think that you are the best? Can't we have a chance too? I know we're not the best, but come on, this is the first time you saw us! You can't judge on that!"  
Neji raised one eyebrow. "Yes I can." He said calmly. "The keeper has to work on his right side, the guy with the blue clothes has to work on his defence, the red guy has to work on his attack, Takeshi has to work on his concentration on the ball and you have to work on your tricks."  
Temari was really angry now. She really wanted to punch the guy's face.  
Neji smirked. "I am right, am I?" his smirk got wider when she didn't reply. "I am right. I always am."  
Neji walked to Sakura, and took the ball. "We'll show you girls how to play soccer."

.  
**xx  
**.

The girls walked to the sideline and watched the guys playing soccer.  
And they were…  
"Shit…they are good." Ino said and Hinata nodded.  
Shikamaru was the keeper and only let one ball pass.  
The guys were really good.  
"Hey, that's your move, Hinata!" Tenten said when she saw Neji kick the ball in the air.  
Hinata nodded. "Neji is my cousin. He thought me the move."  
Tenten's eyes widened. "He's your cousin?!" she almost yelled.  
Hinata nodded while she kept looking at the soccer-playing boys. "Yeah…"  
"I hope you took notes." Neji smirked and they walked away.  
"You have to work on your teamwork."  
The guys stopped walking.  
"It's like you want to win the game all by yourself. Soccer is a team sport, you know." And walked past him.

.  
**xx  
**.

Sakura walked in the room and saw that Naruto wasn't there.  
She sighed and walked to her bed.  
"Satoshi."  
Sakura turned around.  
Naruto was standing in the room, with only a towel covering his lower regions.  
Sakura tried not to blush.  
"Well… I wanted to…" Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head. "Well, I want to apologize because…well you know, on the soccer field. We weren't nice to you guys." he turned to his closet and took an orange boxer short. "Well," he said and Sakura turned around when Naruto let the towel down.  
She really didn't want to see his…things.  
"Well, anyway, sorry."  
Sakura nodded and said "It's ok." she tried not to think of how muscular his body was…  
"Hey, you ok?" Naruto's hand was placed on her forehead. "You're red."  
Sakura slapped his hand away.  
Naruto laughed. "It's ok, it's just me."  
Sakura blushed some more.  
Naruto only had his pajama pants on.  
Oh shit, he was really hot…  
Naruto smiled. "Well, I'm going to sleep. Good night!"

.  
**xx  
**.

Hinata just threw her pajama shirt on when Sasuke appeared.  
His hair was wet from the shower.  
She didn't dare to look at him. She was afraid that he would attack her or something. She could imagine her and him fighting. Hinata sighed and jumped in bed. She took out her reading book and began to read.  
Sasuke took out his laptop and opened his mail. "Oh, shit. Not again." He murmured.  
Hinata looked up. "What's wrong?" she asked, softly.  
He frowned. "Fangirls." He murmured. "I hate it."  
Hinata laughed. "What, don't you have fangirls?" he asked.  
She shook her head. "Well, be glad." He murmured. "They're driving me crazy."  
Hinata smiled. "Well, I think that I would be…flattered if I had a fan club."  
Sasuke glared. "I was flattered, in the beginning." His glare became colder. "But then, they came up with their "I love you" and "Marry me" and "I want to have your babies!"" he shuddered. "And I have to change mail address and telephone number al the time because they keep stalking me."  
Hinata giggled. She could see some things of Neji in her roommate. "What's so funny?" he asked.  
"Nothing." She snickered.  
Sasuke smirked. "Tomorrow it's Sunday, eh?"  
Hinata nodded. "I'll bring you with me to the city. Then, at the end of the day we'll see if fangirls are still funny."  
Hinata grinned. "Deal."  
Sasuke turned off his laptop. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke."  
Hinata nodded. "Ok."

.  
**xx  
**.

"Ian."  
Ino looked up. "Hm?" she asked and Shikamaru shook his head.  
"No, nothing." He said.  
Ino sighed and rolled with her eyes.  
Her roommate was so...dull…  
"You're a good keeper." He suddenly said.  
She looked at him.  
He was lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling.  
"Oh." Ino said. "Thanks."  
Shikamaru looked at her. "You're welcome."

.  
**xx  
**.

Tenten couldn't sleep. She really couldn't sleep. It was already 22.45 and she couldn't sleep.  
Neji was already sleeping.  
She sighed.  
When she walked in the room, he didn't say anything. When he went to bed, he didn't say anything.  
Tenten looked out of the window. She really wanted to play soccer. Tenten stood up, changed her pj's in training clothes and took her soccer ball.

.  
**xx  
**.

"Temari." Temari looked up from her diary. "Hn?".  
"I am sorry from before, ok?"  
She looked at him and smiled when she saw his face. He was really sorry, she could see. His face was down and he his puppy eyes made her melt.  
"Hey, it's ok."  
Kiba smiled. "Ok, because I mean…what you did to Neji, was a really awesome."  
Temari smirked and put away her diary. "Well, I guess I'm going to sleep." She said.  
Kiba nodded.  
"Good night." She said.  
Kiba turned off the lights and jumped in bed. "Good night."

.  
**xx  
**.

She was on the soccer field, doing her thing.  
She was sweating and training. But she just couldn't stop.  
'I'll show that bastard…' Tenten thought. 'I'll show him I am better.' She kicked the ball in the goal.  
"What are you doing here? You do know that the curfew is 23.00? Otherwise you'll be sent home."  
Tenten turned around and her eyes widened.

.  
**xx**

.  
**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x ****x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x** **x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**A/N**

Eh.

**Please Review?**Addicted.x

xx.


End file.
